epiphoneguitarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serial
=Epiphone Serial Number Decoding= ---- Identifiers YYMMFFRRRRR In 2008 models begin to appear without a factory i.d. letter prefix. *'YY' = Year of manufacture *'MM' = Month of manufature *'FF' = Factory I.D. *'RRRRR' = Ranking number Example: 08121520333 = 2008 / December / factory 15 / unit 20333 NOTE: Pre 1994 productions also frequently omitted factory letter codes and appeared as all numbers. e.g. 3042779 ---- FYYMMRRRR *'F/FF' = Factory code (No factory designator for some 1993 and earlier models) *'Y/YY' = Year of manufacture (Single digit for some 1997 and earlier models) *'MM' = Month of manufacture *'RRRR' = Ranking number (may be more or less digits) Example: 3021234 = Samick Korea / 1993 / February / unit 1234 Example: S3021234 = Samick Korea / 1993 / February / unit 1234 Example: S93021234 = Samick Korea / 1993 / February / unit 1234 Example: SI01021234 = Samick Indonesia / 2001 / February / unit 1234 Example: SI010212345 = Samick Indonesia / 2001 / February / unit 12345 ---- FYYMRRRR *'F' = Factory code *'YY' = Year of manufacture *'M' = Letter code to corresponding month (A = January, B = February, etc.) *'RRRR' = Ranking number Example: R01B0123 = Peerless Korea / 2001 / February / unit 0123. ---- FYYSSSS Epiphone Elite/Elitist models *'F' = Factory code (F = Fuji-gen, T = Terada) *'Y' = Single digit year of manufacture (2002-2009) *'YY' = Double digit year of manufacture (2010-Current) *'SSSS' = Sequential ranking number Example: F21234 = Fuji-gen Japan / 2002 / unit 1234 Example: T101234 = Terada Japan / 2010 / unit 1234 Factory Codes ---- FACTORY LETTER CODES For Epiphone serial numbers that begin with a letter(s), this list identifies the factory & country where produced: *'B' - Bohêmia Musico-Delicia (Czech Republic) *'BW' - ____?____ (China) *'C '- Cort (Korea) *'CI' - Cort (Indonesia) *'DW' - DaeWon (China) *'EA' - QingDao (China) = Epiphone Acoustic *'ED' - Dongbei (China) = Chinese Dongbei means North-east. *'EE' - QingDao (China) = Epiphone Electric *'F' - Fuji-gen (Japan) = Elite/Elitist models (See: Epiphone Japan Serial Numbers) *'F' - Qingdao (China) = Les Paul Standard '59 / '60 / Tribute Models (See: F-Serial used on LP Std'59/'60 models and Tribute/Plus models) *'F/FN' - Fine Guitars (Korea) = non-Japanese models *'FC' - ____?____ (China 2000's) Possibly "Global Fine Supply Ltd." *'FC' - Fuji-Gen (Japan 1990's) *'H' - _______ (China?) Found on a 1995 El Nino *'G/GG' - Identified as early modern Masterbilt acoustics (Epiphone says they have no record of G serials) *'GR' - Grand Reward (Farida, Guang Dong) China, Seen on some early Masterbilt acoustics *'GP' - ____?____ (Korea) found on a BB King Lucille from 2001 (verified by Epiphone Customer Service) *'I' - Saein (Korea) *'J' - Terada Gakki Seisakusyo (Japan) *'J' - Unknown. Possibly Jakarta, Indonesia - Found on a 1997 S-310 *'JK' - ??? Korea or Indonesia - Found on a 1999 G-310 Junior *'K' - Korea Ins. (Korea) *'L' - Leader Musical Instrument Co Ltd (Korea) *'MC' - Muse (China) *'MR' - Mirr factory, China *'N' - See: FN *'O' - Choice (Korea) *'P/R' - Peerless (Korea) *'QG' - Qingdao Gibson (China) - Interim designation used prior to "EA" & "EE" *'S' - Samick (Korea) *'SI' - Samick (Bogor, Indonesia) *'SJ' - SaeJun (China) *'SK' - ??? *'SM' - Samil (Korea) *'SN' - ____?____ (Indonesia) *'T' - Terada Gakki Seisakusyo (Japan) *'U' - Unsung (Korea) *'UC' - Unsung China (China) *'WF' - ____?____ (China) found on an Accu Bass Junior from 2001 *'X' - ____ (China) - Early to mid 1990's serial number label - Verified by Epiphone Customer Service. Seen on "Epi" brand guitars. *'Y' - Korea (seen on a PR775CE) *'Z' - Zaozhuang Saehan (China) ---- FACTORY NUMBER CODES For some models starting in 2008, if serial begins with numbers. NOTE: The factories identified by these codes are based on patterns which forum members have observed. The numbers appear as the 5th and sixth digits in the serial number. *'11' = MIC sticker on a '08 Masterbuilt 500 *'12' = DeaWon or Unsung (China -- uncertainty remains as to which factory) *'13' = China - factory unknown *'15' = Qingdao (China) -- electric *'16' = Qingdao (China) -- acoustic *'17' = China - factory unknown MIC sticker on a J160E *'18' = China - factory unknown found on one 2009 model bass *'20' = DaeWon or Unsung (China -- uncertainty remains as to which factory) *'21' = Unsung, Korea *'22' = Korea (factory still unknown) *'23' = Samick factory Indonesia *'I' = Indonesia (this letter has appeared as the 5th digit on two authentic new models made in Indonesia) ---- F-Serial used on LP Std'59/'60 models and Tribute/Plus models This newest serial number system used by Epiphone is not yet completely deciphered. 'F' doesn't refer to 'Fine, Korea' - nor to 'Fuji-gen, Japan' - New "F" models are made in China. This serial number system doesn't exactly tell the year - and doesn't tell the month at all. *Beginning with F300000 in late 2009 used on LP Std'59/Std'60/Tribute models *Continued around F310650~F311050 in spring 2012 on Tribute-Plus models *Continued around F305000 in 2011 *Continued around F310000 in 2012 *Continued around F317000 in 2013 *Continued around F324000 in 2014 *Continued around F330000 in 2015 Epiphone Japan Serial Numbers ---- 1998-Current The Yamano Gakki Epiphone Japan serial numbers from 1998 onwards are in a YMMPPP format. Y''' = Year of manufacture '''MM = Month of manufacture PPP = Production number The serial number letters used by the Terada and Fuji-Gen guitar factories are: *'J' = Terada *'T' = Terada, *'F' = Fuji-Gen *'No Letter' = Fuji-Gen Example: J902123 = Terada / 1999 / February / unit 123 Example: T902123 = Terada / 1999 / February / unit 123 Example: F902123 = Fuji-Gen / 1999 / February / unit 123 Example: 902123 = Fuji-Gen / 1999 / February / unit 123 ---- 1987-1997 For Yamano Gakki Epiphone Japan semi acoustic models from 1987 to approximately 1997, the serial numbers are in a YCPPP format. They were made by Terada and usually have an Orange Epiphone label. Y''' = Year of manufacture '''C = Model code PPP = Production number Model Codes © *'1' = NVJ *'2' = EMPEROR *'3' = RIVIERA *'4' = SHERATON *'5' = CASINO *'6' = Limited Edition *'7' = EB-2 *'8' = ES-930J *'9' = EMPEROR-J Example: 34123 = 1993 / SHERATON / unit 123 Example: 38123 = 1993 / ES-930J / unit 123 ---- 1971-1987 Refurbished Models ---- [[]] Enlarge MIRC Refurb Label Serial numbers starting with '311xxxx' on a golden sticker are 'refurbished' guitars sold by MIRC (Musical Instrument Reclamation Center) *There is no way to tell the year or the month it was made in the MIRC serial *Original serial numbers are usually defaced *Original warranty void *Sometimes the word "2nd" is stamped on back of headstock *MIRC specs can often be different from stock specs *MIRC specs can often be different from stock specs